


all that you are to me

by thewayofthemandalorian



Series: Season 2 oneshots [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hypothermia, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mutual Pining, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewayofthemandalorian/pseuds/thewayofthemandalorian
Summary: After the Razor Crest crash lands on a frozen planet, you and Din must work together to try and fix the ship and stay warm. When the temperature drops, causing you to be near-hypothermic, Din must find a way to keep you warm.Mild spoilers for 2.02 "Chapter 10: The Passenger"
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Series: Season 2 oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044465
Comments: 4
Kudos: 254





	all that you are to me

**Author's Note:**

> Like pretty to think, this one was inspired by this week’s episode of The Mandalorian, 2.02, “Chapter 10: The Passenger. This one isn’t directly inspired by the episode, but rather is more lightly influenced by it. Even so, if you haven’t seen the episode, I’d advise waiting until watching to read this, even if it’s only ever so slightly inspired by a main plot point in the episode - just to be on the safe side. As always it will be under the cut.
> 
> Warnings: Potential season 2 spoilers. Hypothermia, sharing body heat, a bit of mutual pining, implied/referenced sex.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @thewayofthemandalorian

The ship was losing fuel - and _fast_. As you fluttered out of sleep, you heard Mando cursing to himself as the console blared.

You had been in the Mandalorian’s employ for the past year or so, and in that time, you had taken on many roles as he had needed you to - navigator, co-pilot, carer for the Child, an extra bounty hunter.

As you stirred, you noticed a pair of TIE fighters on either side of the _Razor Crest_.

“No, no, no, no,” muttered Mando, his voice panicked and frustrated through the modulator.

Clearing your throat to make yourself known, you said, “What’s going on? Where are we?”

Mando just grunted as he pushed an arbitrary button on the console. “We have to land on this planet, _mesh’la_. Get the drop on these Imps.” He was always calling you something in his language: _Mesh’la, cyar’ika, cyare._ You didn’t really know what they meant. Probably girl or something along those lines.

“What are they doing?” You shucked your blanket off, already missing its warmth as you stood to join Mando at the console. “Are they after the kid?” You glanced at the baby, who was still asleep in his pram, blissfully unaware of what was happening.

Mando grunted as the _Crest_ shuddered mid-flight. “ _Kriff_ ,” he swore. “I think so. They got the jump on me about half an hour ago. I damaged one of the TIE fighters enough so that now there’s only two instead of three.”

You nodded. “What can I do?”

There was a jolt and the _Razor Crest_ fell from the sky. A planet came into view.

“Hold on!” Mando says as a TIE fighter shoots a nearly fatal blast on the _Crest._

There was a lurching jolt, giving no chance for you to get back to your seat. You lost your footing, landing in Mando’s lap. Instinctively - it _must_ have been instinctively, right? - one of his gloved hands reached out to anchor around your hip, holding you steady as he attempted to fire back at the Imps from where the _Razor Crest_ had landed with a crash.

Ignoring the thrill of sitting in Mando’s lap, you held your breath as the _Crest_ gunned down the two TIE fighters. Now that Mando had the right vantage point - able to shoot them from where they were in the sky - it was easy work for the bounty hunter. A few minutes later, you heard the two fighters crash a few miles away.

From behind you, the child woke up, thoroughly displeased at the whole situation, about being rudely awakened. You forced yourself from Mando’s lap - though you desperately wished to stay seated there - to check on the baby.

“That wasn’t very nice, was it sweetheart?” you cooed gently to the baby. He gurgled in response, looking up at you reproachfully. “Your dad and I are trying to figure it out.”

The child’s father had started pressing buttons on the console again. The ship made a sputtering sound and then powered down. A frustrated sigh escaped the modulator. “ _Kriff_ ,” Mando said again.

“That didn’t sound good,” you said, taking in the planet. It was an ice planet, though which one, you couldn’t be sure. “Where are we?” you asked as Mando pressed at buttons on the console with futility. The _Crest_ wasn’t going anywhere without repairs.

“Nowhere good,” rasped Mando. “And if I can’t get the _Crest_ up and running, we’ll surely freeze here.”

Your blood ran cold at his words. Freezing to death was not what you signed up for. “Chances we can get it working?” you asked, trying to keep your voice neutral, even.

Mando grunted. He wasn’t sure. “Come outside, _cyare_ , help me take a look.”

Bundling the child in your blanket - he may have had special powers, but you weren’t taking any risks at getting him cold - you followed the Mandalorian outside into the cold.

* * *

You had been interested in the stoic, soft-spoken Mandalorian bounty hunter for some time, now. You weren’t sure if you could call it love - not yet anyway - but it was very much _like_. It was hard to tell if Mando reciprocated your feelings given that you were unable to read his face, hiddden away behind the helmet.

There were many nights where you dreamt of what his face might look like. You had seen what his skin looked like once or twice before when he had asked you to help him cauterize wounds or stitch him up, so you knew that he had tan skin.

You imagined that he had brown hair, dark eyes. Perhaps not as dark as the baby’s, but no less expressive. Did he have a beard, or was he clean-shaven? That part you were unclear of.

How funny it was to you that you had fallen for a man whose face you had never seen.

You knew he at least _liked_ you. Well enough to keep you in his employ. And he trusted you well enough to take care of the baby, the one person who mattered to him more than anyone else. Mando seemed to value your opinion, and at the very least, enjoyed conversation with you. That is, when he was in the mood for conversation.

The one thing that threw you off the most about Mando after his helmet, with its blank expression, was the words he called you in the Mandalorian language. Before meeting him on Nevarro, you had never heard it spoken. While you could tell based on the cadence in his voice when Mando was swearing, you didn’t know what he meant when he called you _mesh’la_ or _cyar’ika_.

He hadn’t always called you those things. At first he usually didn’t use any word to address you, sometimes he would call you by your name, but about three or four months ago, he had started calling you those words. You liked them, even though you didn’t know what they meant.

At some point, he would either figure out that you had feelings for him, or you would tell him. For right now, you needed to focus on getting off this planet with your lives.

* * *

“Can you pass me that wrench, sweet girl?” asked Mando as you stood by, baby securely in the carrier bag that was slung across your shoulder.

 _Sweet girl_. That was new. Schooling your expression, you handed him the tool. “What exactly are you doing, Mando?” you asked, trying to ignore the electricity flowing through your veins at being called _sweet girl_ by him.

Mando grunted as he reached into the bowels of his ship. “Improvising,” he grated out. You shivered. “Cold, _cyare_?” he asked, concern lacing his voice.

Fighting the shiver from your voice, you said, “A little bit.”

“I can practically see the cold radiating off you.” A shudder ran through you. With the sun setting quickly, it wouldn’t be too long before the temperature plunged even further down. Mando pulled his hand out from the inside of the ship. “Hopefully that does it. I don’t think we should be out here for much longer. You’re practically frozen solid, and the kid looks like he’s about to freeze, too.” The baby cooed at Mando.

Your voice shuddered as you spoke. “Y-you’re one t-t-to t-talk. Your he-helmet’s got f-fr-frost on it.”

Mando sighed, noticing the sun sinking further and further below the horizon; it wouldn’t be long before it was completely set. “If this doesn’t work, we’ll shut ourselves in the cockpit, get cozy and try again when the sun comes up.”

You nodded, fighting off another shiver. The temperature was already much colder than it had been when you set outside forty-five minutes ago.

“Come on, _cyar’ika_ , let’s go inside. With any luck, that did the trick.” Mando didn’t sound optimistic.

Setting the child in his pram - he had fallen asleep instantly - you stood beside Mando’s seat as he flipped some switches on the console. The _Crest_ sputtered, coughed, and died down again within fifteen seconds. Mando sighed. “Okay. So, it looks like we’re stuck here for tonight. There’s one thing that might work that we haven’t tried, but I don’t wanna risk going back outside tonight. It’s too cold. Find as many blankets as you can, tonight we’re huddling together.”

So many thoughts crossed your mind as you heard what Mando said. “O-okay,” you said, your tongue thick in your mouth. You knew he meant sharing blankets and staying close together.

* * *

You were _freezing_. Even though you had four blankets and not a single inch of skin beneath your chin was exposed to the cold air, you couldn’t stop shivering. You were almost _warm_ from the cold air.

Mando, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be bothered at all. He had stripped his beskar off, leaving only his helmet in place. His tunic looked warm and cozy. _He_ looked cozy, you corrected yourself. If he was cold, he didn’t complain. As you lay on the bedrolls that you and Mando had set up, your lips chattered together.

All of a sudden, the warmth returned. “Oh, this is nice,” you said as your body warmed up.

“ _Mesh’la_?” Mando’s voice sounded from somewhere beside you. He sounded very far away. You hummed. “Your body temperature is dropping.” You could feel another piece of material being wrapped around you. _Mando’s cape._

“No ‘m fine, Mando. Very warm. Might go to sleep,” you sighed.

Mando was suddenly above you. “ _No_ , _cyare_ ,” he said, his voice urgent. “We need to warm your core temperature up. Otherwise you might die.”

 _Maker knew he didn’t want you to die, not without you knowing how he truly felt._

“Silly Mando,” you said, drifting closer to sleep’s warm embrace.

“We need to huddle together,” said Mando. “Sharing body heat will warm you up.”

Before you could protest, he had taken his tunic off.

Mando had a tattoo on his chest. He had a few, the more you looked. They looked good.

“Thank you,” his modulated voice said, amusement trickling through. _Huh_? Oh, you had said that last bit out loud, you realized.

Shutting your eyes as Mando eased you up to take your own tunic off, you felt the heat radiating off of him. You always knew he would be a human furnace.

When the two of you were stripped down to nothing, Mando slipped into the bedroll beside you. “Keep your eyes closed?” he asked.

Nodding, you said, “Mmm-hmmm.” A few seconds later the room was shrouded in darkness; a hissing sound filled the cockpit.

“It’s dark enough, _cyare_ , you don’t need to keep your eyes shut anymore,” he said. His voice sounded different.

 _Had he_ …? “Is your helmet off?” you asked. It was a stupid question, you could feel his stubble pressed against your skin.

It wasn’t long before you started to warm up, for real this time. Mando’s heat combined with your own made you feel much warmer, for a few reasons.

“Mando,” you whispered, your eyes still shut. “What if we die?”

Mando shushed you. “Put the question from your mind, sweet girl. We’re not going to die. I won’t let it happen.” His voice was so warm, so _tender_. You wished you could see his face.

You shifted in his strong embrace so that you were facing him. Reaching out blindly, you touched his face. He was smiling slightly, you realized as your fingers brushed his lips. He pressed his lips to your fingers, grazing them slightly with his kiss. “ _Sweet girl,”_ he whispered. “How good you are. The way you take care of me and the kid. How _mesh’la_ \- beautiful you are. Your kindness.

“Mando,” you replied, your own voice quiet.

Before you could say anything else, Mando interrupted you. “It’s Din.” You frowned, not sure what that meant. Mando continued. “My name. It’s Din Djarin.”

It suited him, you thought.

“It suits you,” you said. You were still in disbelief that this was happening. You shivered again, but not from the cold air.

Feeling brave, you pressed your lips against his. You missed slightly, catching the corner of his mouth instead of full-on. Din righted you, slotting his lips against yours more properly.

Although Din didn’t have much experience kissing, you assumed, he was still very thorough. His arms tightened against you, pulling you closer to him. How that was possible when you were literally skin to skin already, you weren’t sure.

He pulled away from your lips, catching his breath. “Sweet girl. You don’t know what you do to me,” he said, his voice ragged with emotion.

You kissed him again, quickly. “I think I do. Because you do the same to me.”

Din stroked your back as he kissed you again, moaning at the feeling of your fingers coming up to knot in his hair. It was so soft, his hair. It curled a little at the nape of his neck.

“Warm me, Din Djarin,” you whispered as he pulled you on top of him.

Nipping the skin just beneath your ear, Din whispered, “Don’t worry, dear thing, I’ll keep you warm.”

* * *

You were definitely not cold anymore. As you lay sprawled across Din’s chest, you could hear his steady heartbeat, just beneath one of his tattoos.

“What are you thinking, _cyare_?” he asked, his chest rumbling against your ear with the vibration of his voice.

You smiled. “Just how nice this is.”

Mando hummed in agreement. “It is. I’ve wanted to tell you for a while how I felt, but seeing you almost freeze to death put my plans into hyperdrive.” He stroked your back as he spoke.

“Me, too. I’m glad you noticed that I was nearly hypothermic. For a number of reasons,” you said, pressing a kiss to his chest in gratitude.

“I wouldn’t have let my girl die on me,” Mando said softly. Your heart fluttered at the implications of his words.

After a moment’s silence, filled only by the soft snores that filtered through the child’s closed pram (thank the Maker it was soundproof on the inside).

“You are, right?” Mando’s voice was quiet, hesitant, giving you pause. “You are my girl, right?”

You propped yourself up on an elbow, looked in what you assumed was the direction of his eyes, wondering vaguely if he could see you. “For as long as you’ll have me, Din.” You kissed him clumsily, still unable to see him.

As you settled back against him, you yawned. “We should sleep, Din. We had a long day today, and I can only imagine what tomorrow will bring.”

Before you could go to sleep, Din spoke. “Join me and the kid in the sleep compartment. You don’t have to sleep in that awful makeshift cot anymore.”

Nodding sleepily against his chest, you said, “That sounds nice.”

“You rest, _cyare_. I’ll keep you warm.”

* * *

The following morning, you woke up to the press of Din’s lips to your temple. It was still dark in the cockpit. You weren’t too sure what time it was, but it was early.

“Morning,” you said groggily, reaching out to touch Din’s cheek, making sure that last night was real, that it had really happened the way you remembered it. The ache between your legs was confirmation enough, but it was nice to touch Din’s face.

“Are you warm enough?” asked Din, running a hand over your hairline, his touch feather light.

You leaned up to kiss him. “Mmm. I could always stand to be warmer.”

Sparing a glance to check that the kid was still asleep, Din was upon you in seconds, doing everything he could to make sure you were warm enough and also knew that he was with you in every sense of the word.

You could get used to this.

One day, perhaps, you would see his face, finally be able to know the colour of his eyes, his soft hair.

“Better?” he asked, just as the baby started to stir. Din reached blindly for his helmet.

One day, you thought, he might let you see his face. And when he was ready to, so would you.

Bundling back up, you and Din worked in tandem, just fixing the _Razor Crest_ enough so that it would take off and get you to Corellia where it could be properly fixed by someone who knew what they were doing.

It was still frigid, but in the sun, it was _just_ bearable compared to the end of the day yesterday. Just as you were starting to fully feel the chill of this planet’s atmosphere, Din was able to power up the ship.

“Let’s go, _cyare_ ,” called Din from the cockpit. "I want to get out of here before this ship dies on us."

You didn’t need to be told twice. You bounded up the ramp, shutting it behind you.

Setting the baby in his pram, you gave him an extra blanket again to warm up before sitting in the passenger’s seat.

“After the ship is repaired, let’s go somewhere _warm_ ,” you teased as the _Crest_ took off.

Din turned to look at you, his helmet expressionless, his voice full of promise. “Oh, don’t you worry about being warm, _cyar’ika_ , I never break a promise.”


End file.
